


Gaigel One-shots & Ideas

by OmegaSirValeTecH



Series: My Guardian Angel [3]
Category: borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Dates, F/F, Kissing, More tags to be added, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSirValeTecH/pseuds/OmegaSirValeTecH
Summary: Just short stories to read and ideas to expand on/help other writers
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: My Guardian Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245710
Kudos: 3





	Gaigel One-shots & Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. I haven't updated in almost a year and for that, i am very sorry. No, i haven't forgoten about my main story, it's tough to write at times, so i'm writing this stuff to help myself get better. I might update after i write a single one of these or maybe after i write 6. If you have a request or idea then let me know and i'll see if i can make something for you in the next chapter. (It will be a short stories like these and i apologise if i don't do it.) also i never checked for mistakes :D

1\. High Five!

"Angel, Angel!" Gaige ran up to her girlfriend as happily as could be. Angel turned around to face Gaige with a smile on her face.  
"Yes?" She tried to contain her laughter as Gaige was literally bouncing up and down in front of her.  
"S-s-so, u-um, I-I-I f-found, uh..." At that point, Angel just burst out laughing at her girlfriends attempt to speak when extremely excited. She held her in a hug and waited for her to calm down a bit, but Gaige wasn't planing on staying still. Angel let go and grabbed her hands.  
"Did someone give you coffee??" Gaige shook her head and reached into her coat pocket.  
"I found my wrench!" She smiled as she showed Angel the lost wrench. The siren smiled at her girlfriend.  
"High Five!"

2\. One More.

It was another cool night like any other in Sanctuary. Gaige had plans to take Angel to one of her favorite romantic spots in Sanctuary, the roof off Moxxi's.  
"This is the most romantic spot you know?" Angel elbowed her girlfriend in the side with a teasing tone in her voice. Gaige huffed at her and leaned back in her hands.  
"We are a floating city, Angel. What do you want from me?" Angel looked around and tapped her finger on her chin like she was pondering her thoughts for what she wanted from Gaige.  
"Mm. A kiss?" She smiled and leaned over to her. Gaige rolled her eyes and move to kiss her girlfriend. She could tell Angel used that peach lipstick she likes.  
"One more."  
"Mh-mh."  
"What do you mean no?" Angel gasped dramatically and held her hand to her chest. Gaige smiled and kicked her feet to the music coming from Moxxi's.  
"I wore this lipstick for you, babe." And that was all Gaige wanted to hear.  
"One more?" She smiled and whispered into her ear.  
"One more."

3\. Better when i hear you say it.

Angel turned onto her side and saw the empty space next to her on the bed. Or sort of empty. She grabbed the small sticky note next to her and unfolded it.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Followed by a little red heart. Her lips curved into a smile that only Gaige could bring out. She grabbed her glasses and felt something on them. Another note. She grinned and opened this one.  
"You help me see clearer then any kind of glasses." Gaige knew her girlfriend likes little puns like those. She set the note back down on her nightstand and got out of bed. Before her hand grabbed the door knob, she looked in the bedroom mirror. Brushing the hair out of her face, she saw yet another note.  
"I'm attracted to you, you don't need the mirror to know how beautiful you are."  
Her heart fluttered and her eyes slightly watered. She grabbed that particular message and put it in her pocket. Walking out of the bedroom and looking down the hall, there was Gaige drinking coffee at the kitchen table.  
"Good morning." Angel sat down next to her girlfriend where a second cup of coffee was. Gaige smiled behind her cup.  
"Good morning, Beautiful." Angel picked up her coffee and found a piece of paper under it. She flipped it open while Gaige just stared in front of her.  
"I love you more then you'll ever know. I love you." Her face turned to a frown and looked up at Gaige.  
"Hm?"  
"It's better when i hear you say it, babe. Can you tell me it without writing it down?" Gaige smiled and nodded, as she sat her cup down. She held her hands out for Angel to take and she did.  
"I love you more then you'll ever know. I love you."  
"I love you, too." She kissed Angel and they went back to drinking coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Broken trust will be updated soon. "Soon"


End file.
